How could a forbidden love be so true?
by smut-luver
Summary: SUMMARY: The Golden Trio are returning to Hogwarts for their final year along with many others who had been robbed of their schooling. What happens when Hermione finds out that she, as Head Girl, must share a dorm with Head Boy, Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: The Golden Trio are returning to Hogwarts for their final year along with many others who had been robbed of their schooling. What happens when Hermione finds out that she, as Head Girl, must share a dorm with Head Boy, Draco Malfoy?

**WARNING! CONTAINS EXPLICIT MATERIAL IN LATER CHAPTERS**

Disclaimer – Much as I would love it to be mine, all things "Harry Potter" belong to the Queen of Literature, Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

**_How could a forbidden love be so true?_**

Hermione Granger had a secret. A secret that she'd never told anyone. A secret that with years gone by, her mind could only turn to fantasy. A secret that, when she received her book list for her 7th year at Hogwarts, which included a letter telling her she was Head Girl, and told her who was the Head Boy, she all but fainted in a blur of emotions.

"I'm sharing a dorm with him," she thought, "I'm going to be with him all the time!" As always, whenever Hermione thought about her most closely guarded secret and his effect on her, she could see herself under his magnificent body as he made sweet, sweet love to her.

Time had flown by. Hermione had realised that the moment she fell in love with Draco Malfoy was when she'd punched him in their third year. She knew the moment she hit him that it had been wrong, that while for a good cause at the time, she'd immediately hated herself for giving him any sort of pain.

Brought back to the present, Mrs Weasley was hassling everyone into the fireplace. "All right kids! First hour you can go off on your own, then we'll meet for lunch, then we'll buy all your school things. See you all in an hour!" With a rush of green flames, the motherly witch was gone, leaving the teenagers to follow.

"Harry, Ron, I'll catch you up later," said Hermione. "There's this new…."  
"Book out," finished Ron. "Yeah yeah. We'll meet you at The Leaky Cauldron, ok?"  
"Sure thing. See you there boys." With that, Hermione flood to Diagon Alley. Falling out of the fireplace, she made her way through the crowded street towards her favourite store.

"Hello, Hermione."  
"Hello, Sir."  
Throughout the past 6 years, not to mention her War Hero status, Hermione had made herself known to the people working at Flourish and Blotts as a very regular customer. She made her way down the aisles of books looking for some interesting new material to take to Hogwarts with her this year. Just as she was about to turn into a different aisle, she heard it. That voice had tormented her for most of her life. Both through unknown sensuality and snide remarks. She knew who that voice belonged to, it was the voice that filled her dreams and desires, the voice that she would share the Heads dorm with.

"Draco Malfoy."  
"Granger."

* * *

A/N This is my first FanFic. Please let me know what you think and if I should post more chapters. Thanks! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! CONTAINS EXPLICIT MATERIAL IN LATER CHAPTERS**

This is my first FanFic. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. Thanks!

Disclaimer – Much as I would love it to be mine, all things "Harry Potter" belong to the Queen of Literature, Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

So sorry for the long wait. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first ever reviewer; sjrodgers23. Here is the second chapter that you've been waiting for. Thanks for being so enthusiastic :)

**LAST TIME  
**"Draco Malfoy"  
"Granger"

**NOW**

"So Granger, what brings you here?"  
"I….I'm just looking for something interesting to read for the year. Yourself?"  
"I heard you were here and I wanted to see you."

Did she just hear that right? Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and tormentor of her childhood had wanted to see her? Also, why was he being so, well, polite? He hadn't said anything rude in the last 5 minutes!

Hermione didn't realise that, as she'd been deep in thought, Draco had her backed against that bookcase. She was brought back into the real world as she felt his soft fingers going up and down her arm. His skin was soft and warm, and it sent tingles down her spine.

"You, you wanted to see me? Why, Malfoy? You hate me." She said this with hurt in her voice.  
"Hermione," her name rolled off his tongue like butter. She felt another jolt as he said it. His fingers were still caressing her arm. "Hermione, I've never hated you. I've always had to pretend. In truth, I've always found you to be, rather beautiful." Draco whispered these words into her ear. His voice was low and sensual, and Hermione could feel a warmth between her legs as he spoke.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man of her dreams thought she was beautiful.

Their bodies were so close. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, and she swore he could hear her heart thumping against her ribs. He leaned in closer, his mouth centimetres from her ear.  
His voice was just a whisper, so soft she wasn't sure she heard correctly. "I'll see you in our common room." And with that, he was gone.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Had that really just happened? Not just one of her dreams? Would she wake up any moment? She lightly pinched herself and received a jolt. 'Yep, I'm awake," she thought.

Gathering herself, she found the book she'd come here for in the first place, handed 2 galleons over to the owner and walked out to find Harry and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron, thoughts of a handsome blond running through her mind.


End file.
